A typical modern digital television broadcasting network utilizes a Conditional Access (CA) system using MPEG2 as transporting technology. In such a system, most content is CA encrypted and only available to certain subscribers, providing a CA-enabled MPEG2 (CAMPEG2) system. Changing to a CA enabled channel requires a complex procedure to retrieve the particular CA information for that channel and to forward to a CA control module. Compared with Analog Broadcasting systems, channel change in CAMPEG2 systems is plagued by significant delay due to the time required to retrieve and parse CA information.